Razing Scars
by Meeca-Myiozaki
Summary: Sasuke is a CEO of a large toy company. Naruto is an outcast from Japan hiding secrets from the best friend he hasn't seen nor talk to in a year. Rated M for later chapters. Sasu/Naru
1. Chapter 1

** Wow I am sooooo sorry I haven't finished the other story I am trying to find the pages I wrote two years ago for it and can't .. So _Promises_ will be on hold until I figure out what to do. If you have Ideas share PLEASE!!!! I'll love you. **

** Anyway so I had the strangest dream you wanna know how it goes...well I'm about to let you know.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters, but I do own the story line. And I don't own any music I will be using the lyrics for in the story.

**WARNING:** **Yoai, boyxboy, homosexualness** and stuff, not in this chappy but there will be hehe =]

Rateing: **M** for later Chapters. Pairing **SasuNaru **

**Razing Scars**

As I walked into the room all I saw was heads. The Heads of my branch companies, the business I loathed. I walked to the front of the table and took my place as the CEO and boss of every single one of these greedy assholes. As I took my place the entire room went quite. I clasped my hands and rested my chin on the interlaced fingers, looking at the men through my onyx hair that draped over my obsidian eyes.

"Who was assigned the first presentation? I don't see you standing, and if your not doing your job, why should you keep it?" I stated stoically.

A man scrambled out of his seat and began to talk. I looked down at the table, the others would never know if I was looking or not. I smirked at that. It was a good thing, for I knew each and everyone of these imbeciles were terrified of my being and presence. I wished this meeting was over and more over I wished I could be somewhere else.

I looked up as someone opened the door of the conference room. My assistant Ino peeked through the door. She walked into the room bowing. "Sorry for my interruption Master Uchiha, but you are needed in the lobby, immediately." She said nervously.

I sighed and stood, "This meeting will be pros-pond until further notice." The room went wide eyed. "Dismissed." I said with finality and left the room, Ino trailing behind me. We walked down the hallway and into the lobby. Pinned to the floor was a man, blonde, blue eyed and familiar. He had a feminine build and three scars and both cheeks. He looked up from the floor and saw me, he stopped wiggling under the guards that were pinning him to the floor.

"S'uke! I haven't seen you forever! Get these idiots off of me?" He said brightly. He shook his unruly hair and smiled. I almost went wide eyed at the old nickname.

"Release him, follow me Naruto." I turned around and walked to the elevator. Naruto followed silently. Reaching the fourth floor I walked out of the elevator and into my office three doors away. I heard Naruto follow and close the door behind us both. I sat at my desk and laced my fingers, it was a habit really, and laid them on the desktop. I am not one for idle chit-chat and if he was here for no reason I didn't want to hear a reason. But his sudden appearance after not making contact with him for a year was a surprise. "Why are you here Dobe?" I wanted to add _'I missed you'_, but I didn't. He probably had a girlfriend back home. The way I asked the question most would have taken that offensively, Naruto had been his best friend until he had left Japan to live in Europe. Naruto knew he wasn't being mean. Naruto frowned staying silent for a moment.

Naruto cocked his head to the side and raised an eyebrow. "You really think I would forget?" I blinked, confused. Naruto went wide eyed then giggled. "Wow, S'uke you need some serious time off of work." Still confused I raise an eyebrow. "Haha, it's your birthday in two days and you don't even remember. Wow, remember I promised I would come and see you on the week of your birthday." He didn't say it as a question, he stated it.

I looked at the computer and saw he was right. "Wow, I really do need a break." It was July 21, two days...he was right.

"So Sasuke what are we going to do to celebrate, you're turning 23 after all." Naruto smiled.

***Naruto's POV***

Gawd I miss him. I can't say that allowed though can I? So I wonder what we're going to do for his birthday. I wonder if he missed me. I looked out the window pulling my eyes away from the raven beauty that was my best friend and crush. "So Dobe why haven't you talked to me for a year?" Sasuke asked suddenly and I stiffened. I couldn't tell him the real reason. First Sasuke would go kill Gaara and Neji and second I love him and can let him know that. He's not gay, he'd hate me.

Naruto smiled and turned around, "I've been busy. I could ask you the same question." I knew Sasuke would find out the truth. I've never been able to lie to the Uchiha. Never had a good reason to anyway. "So what should we do first, it should be fun because you haven't taken work time off in forever.

I watched Sasuke ponder the question and saw the glint in his dark eyes that said he had made up his mind. "I have an idea, first let's go to my place and let me change into normal clothing." He said smiling.

**Hehehehe, I've decided I'm going to not quit this one. I'll try to finish the story before Christmas. I'm sorry the chapter is short but I had to get a base line to work with. =] Tell me if you like it. I like to know if people want to read my writing and reviews and always wanted. **hint-hint** NO FLAMING!!! **


	2. Plush Toys and Soft Lips

_Here you go. Second chapter I worked to make this one longer. I hope you like it! And I will try to update often, and I am hoping I get a computer for Christmas because my parents spend a lot of time playing World of Warcraft and stuff so I don't get the compy as often as I'd like to. ENJOY!_

**WARNING: SasuNaru don't like don't read. Rated M for later chapters. AU and OOCness**

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Naruto or Sasuke. I do own the movie The Island but do not own the rights and I do not own the song RED does. If I owned Naruto it would not be played on public television. hehe

Sasuke's POV

Naruto was sitting on the couch as I walked into my living room. I hadn't yet slipped my shirt over my head when he looked at me. "Big enough house for someone that lives by themselves." I looked at the floor and finished putting my shirt on.

"Well I can't stand a lot of people long enough to live with them. You know that dobe." I looked at him with a smirk thinking about if I could ask him to live with me. I wouldn't ask now but I wanted to. I walked over to him and stared at him. "So where we going or what are are we doing?"

Naruto looked up, thinking. "Well we could go to the movies!" he exclaimed happily.

I sighed, "Okay what movie then?" This question seemed to stump Naruto. He looked at me, where is your computer?" I motioned for him to follow me and walked down the hall into the study.

"Here you go now let's check the movies, and I'm guessing I have to pay." At this Naruto laughed.

"Well you're not the one living from paycheck to paycheck." I smiled, maybe that was why he hadn't come to see me or called me in a year he was working so hard to be able to come and see me now. He could have asked for help but...

"You could have called me I would have helped you." I said already knowing his response.

"No teme! I can do it myself." He pouted and tried to glare. It didn't work to well and he just looked cute. I chuckled and typed the password into the computer. Kitsune. I watched as Naruto opened the internet and checked the theatre listings. "Hey we could go see Harry Potter 6." He said hoping he had said a good idea.

I looked down at him and made it look like I hated the idea. While he was looking at the floor, I purchased the tickets and turned off the computer. "Come on I have everything ready for us to do something fun. After wards we'll go somewhere else."

Naruto sprang up and jumped on to my back. "Can I have a piggy back ride?" He laughed and hugged my head. I didn't object to the request and grabbed his legs and started to carry him down the hall. He giggled and whole way, before I flipped him backwards on to the couch. It was now my turn to laugh as the disheveled blonde rolled off of the couch and growled at me. I started to walk towards the door.

"Come on Dobe, let's get going. I walked out the door and as I did I heard a crash follow me as Naruto ran so he wasn't left behind. Chuckling, I got in the car and started the machine. Naruto jumped into the car and started to pant.

"Gosh Teme! You were going to leave me!" He scowled at me and crossed his arms over his chest, further wrinkling the light blue shirt he was wearing. "Why would you leave me, I would have no where to go if you left me!"

As the blonde freaked out, I chuckled. 'Man tonight is going to be interesting.'I thought as I was pulling out onto the road. "So Naruto how long do you intend to stay?" I asked wondering if he would stay forever.

Naruto huffed and said. "Do you want me gone already?" he pouted upset.

I looked at him for a moment and then shook my head, looking back at the road. "No, I never said that." I smiled before I heard a gasp.

I felt a tap on my shoulder. "Sasukeee, what's in the box?" he asked pointing to the back seat. I sighed.

"The new toy from America." I could tell he was confused. "As the CEO of the company I get one of every toy made. All but that one is at the house."

"Aw! You have toys!?!" I rolled my eyes and patted his head.

"Yes I have toys, a giant room of toys I'll take you in there later. But for now," I parked the car. "We are here and the shows starts in five minutes." I said unbuckling my seat belt and getting out of the car. Naruto scrambled out of the car excited.

"So we are at the movies! Yay!" He stepped on to the side walk and looked up at the sky. The light breeze blew his into his face. Out of habit he held his hair to the side of his face. The gorgeous sight was breathe taking. I looked away as he walked closer to me. "Well you said it's starting soon come on!" He grabbed my hand and pulled me through the door.

Naruto's POV

Sasuke is so nice, he let me cling to his arm when I got scared during the cave parts and when Dumbledore died. Now he's taking me somewhere else. "Dobe stop daydreaming we're here." I shook my head and looked out the window. I saw a lake crystal clear and shining in the setting sun. I followed him onto the beach and saw a small cottage out a ways to the left of where we were standing.

Sasuke grabbed my hand and pulled me gently to the cottage. He pulled out a key and opened it up. He walked in and grabbed and blanket. He closed the door and walked back with me to the edge of the beach in front of the cottage. He laid the blanket down and sat on it. "Come on, sit."

I sat and looked at him. "Why are we here?" He chuckled.

"We'll only be here for a while, every week day I come here and watch the sunset." He pause and closed his eyes leaning back with the breeze. "It's relaxing and gets my mind off of things." I blushed and was glad he had his eyes closed because he was beautiful leaning back on his arms, head tilted back, eyes closed, hair flying around his pale face.

I decided it was best to look away and back at the sky. "So Naruto, did you miss me?" Naruto could feel his gaze on him and nodded. "Hm," he smiled as I turned to look at him. "That's good, I missed you too." I smiled and laid down on my back reveling in the feeling that had swelled in my chest. "So I'm not trying to be mean, but why haven't you spoken to me in a year?"

I clenched my hands and fought back tears, "I'll tell you later Sasuke, kay?" He nodded and started to get up. I opened my eyes, I didn't even realize I had closed them. "Where are you going?" Then I realized the sun was gone.

"I thought you wanted to see the toy room, and I thought we might as well get something to eat. So you think you can help me with the blanket?" I nodded and stood up, grabbing a side of the blanket, we shook it out and folded it back up. I watched Sasuke walk to the his small lake house and put the blanket away before locking the door. "Come on Naru-pon **(1)**." I had been staring at the sand and looked up.

"What?" I looked at him confused. I hadn't heard what he said. He was starting to walk back to the car. I quickly started to follow the Raven, I didn't want to get left behind.

"Never mind, come one." He said waving a hand, signaling me to hurry up. We got back into the car and drove to the store. "Wait in here I'll only be a minute." He walked into the store and I sat in the car. 'Gawd I missed him. Today has been like a dream so far. And probably as close to my dreams as I am going to get. Sasuke would never love me." I nuzzled into my chair as the car door opened. I opened one eye as Sasuke put the items he had just purchased into the backseat and got back in the car.

Sasuke ruffled my hair and closed the door. "I got the stuff to make Onigiri**(2)** and Ramen." I felt my face light up and Sasuke chuckled."Your love of ramen has obviously not died."

I shook my head. "Nope not a bit." I grinned like an idiot. "Hey can we turn on the radio?" Sasuke shrugged and I took that as a yes. I leaned forward and pressed the on button.

"_Enemy, familiar friend,  
My beginning and my end,  
Knowing truth, whispering lies,  
And it hurts again.  
What I fear and what I try,  
Words I say and what I heard,  
All the pain, I want it to end,  
But I want it again.  
_

I listened to the song and started to hum the rhythm softly. I started to think about the long year that I was away from the man I sit next to now.

_And it finds me,  
The fight inside is coursing through my veins,  
And it's raging,  
The fight inside is breaking me again._

While I was away from Sasuke I went through to much pain and it hurt. Everything Gaara and Neji did to me. Made me want to leave that moment and find the raven. To run to him and hide. I wonder how long I can keep what happened a secret.

_It's still the same, pursuing pain,  
Isn't worth the lie I've gained.  
We both know how this will end,  
But I do it again._

And it finds me,  
The fight inside is coursing through my veins.  
And it's raging,  
The fight inside is hurting me again.  
And it finds me,  
The war within me pulls me under.  
And without You,  
The fight inside is breaking me again.

Thanks to this song I had to think about the struggle within myself to withhold the story, that I know Sasuke will want to hear. Yes he'll want tot murder afterward. But he'll still want to know. He needed to know, it wasn't an option. When am I going to tell him?' It hurt to think about the nights before I left Japan.

_It's nothing.  
It's everything._

It's breaking me.  
I'm falling apart"

"_Fight Inside RED."_

Sasuke turned off the car and tapped my shoulder. "Naruto wake up we're here." I opened my eyes slowly. 'I was asleep'. Sasuke got out of the car and grabbed the bags while I climbed out of the car. I followed Sasuke to the door as he unlocked it. I closed the door and took off my shoes as Sasuke did the same. "Hey I'm going to make dinner and after I'll show you the toy room. For now just watch a movie." I walked to the TV and put a movie in I chose _The Island_. It's a good movie and sat down.

I started to smell the food that Sasuke was cooking. I was holding on to the pillow in my hands tightly as the clones hung off of the company logo 400 feet in the air, I felt someone sit down and then saw a bowl in front of me and a plate of onigiri on the table in front of the couch. "I like this movie. I didn't know you did too." Sasuke said using his chopsticks to pick up one of the small triangles of rice.

I nodded. "This movie is amazing." I said before digging into my ramen. We both finished our food and Sasuke got up and paused the movie.

"Come on." I nodded and got up to follow him. He led me down the hall and up the stairs, he opened the first door on the left, which was the only door on that side. I peeked in the room to see. Shelves and shelves of glass figurines and snow globes, giant stuffed foxes, bunnies, bears, tigers and more lined the walls. The gaps between the big animals where filled with toy chests, no doubt filled completely, with more plush toys on top. On the area on the floor there were tables with puzzles and tables with blocks and games, and right in the middle of the wall opposite the door was a grand clock that took a enough room to fit three more huge plush toys there.

"Wow." I sat in the door way awe-struck. I looked even more to see plush chairs, a bed in one corner and figurines and paintings on the walls. There was a self that had cards and another that had tea sets and other things. I walked in and sat on the four poster bed that was in the corner with tables on either side that had small animal clocks and cute stone animal carvings.

"You like it?" He walked in and sat on a dark wood chair that was next to the bed. "I thought you might. I had it made because you had so much fun with toys." Sasuke opened the box that I had seen in the car and walked over to a doll house that I had missed. He place small rag dolls in the wooden house and walked back over to me. He handed me a wolf that was a pillow and then a fox that was the same. "Can you put those with the pillows up there?"

I nodded and put them there and then laid down. "So why is there a bed in here, you have a girlfriend that's expecting or something?" It hurt for me to ask this question. I looked down frowning.

"No. This room is just for you, and to remind me of you." I looked at him in disbelief.

"You missed me that much?" I watched as the pale man nodded and sat down next to me.

"So much that I thought I was dreaming when I saw you in the lobby. So much I didn't care if I took a week or a month off of work." He grabbed my hand and kissed it. "I've noticed you are bothered. What happened and who am I killing?" He looked dead serious. "Please Naru-chan, tell me who hurt my love and I'll kill them." With that Sasuke leaned down and kissed me gently on the lips. His lips felt so warm so good. He pulled away and locked his dark gray eyes with my own blue eyes. "I love you, so tell me. Who hurt you?"

pon – means 'My pet'

onigiri is a rice ball that is nummy!

Song : Fight Inside – RED

I love you all and I hope you review. =]


End file.
